renopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Patio Flooring Renovation
Do you feel like you just don't know where to start when it comes to your patio ? If you're suffering from a bland concrete slab or a blanket of grass, there are a number of outdoor decking and patio options that are easy to install, beautiful to look at and long-lasting. Don't let another summer go by hanging out in the driveway -- you can create the perfect space for entertaining, you just need the right footing. Wood Composite or Decking Decks are probably the most popular outdoor addition that a homeowner can create that also is one of the biggest bangs for your buck. Choosing between wood and composite decking can be difficult, as there are pros and cons to each. Composite decking is a newer innovation, made of a combination of plastics and recycled cellulose-based fillers such as wood fibers from recovered saw dust and bamboo. Wood decks are made of, well, wood. You can refinish a wood deck, but you cannot do so with a composite deck. You will need to re-seal a wood deck each year. Both materials are very durable, but wood may become victim to mold, rotting or termites whereas composite decking may stain or warp in intense heat. Concrete Pavers Decks are probably the most popular outdoor addition that a homeowner can create that also is one of the biggest bangs for your buck. Choosing between wood and composite decking can be difficult, as there are pros and cons to each. Composite decking is a newer innovation, made of a combination of plastics and recycled cellulose-based fillers such as wood fibers from recovered saw dust and bamboo. Wood decks are made of, well, wood. You can refinish a wood deck, but you cannot do so with a composite deck. You will need to re-seal a wood deck each year. Both materials are very durable, but wood may become victim to mold, rotting or termites whereas composite decking may stain or warp in intense heat. Wood Deck Tiles If you can't have a raised deck, or you are going for a slightly more modern look deck tiles might be the best solution for you. They are called the "instant outdoor floor solution" not only because they're fast, but they're very easy to install. Most companies offer wood deck tiles that just snap and click together. You can now even get them in FSC-certified lumber. While these deck tiles are usually pre-finished it is important to oil them every 6 to 12 months to keep them looking new. The costs vary depending on the manufacturer, but typically plain deck tiles run anywhere from $7 to $12. You can also get them in wood composite. Stones and Pebbles While this might seem fairly old-school to you, stones and pebbles are making a comeback. Not only are they easy to install (as long as you can sweat it out shoveling and wheeling them into your yard), they're easy to maintain, are kid- and pet-friendly and work well in just about all weather conditions. In modern gardens and yards, pebbles are a must-have. Plus, there is something so tranquil and zen-like about using stones in your landscaping. Stones and pebbles are calculated by the pound or ton and vary in price depending on the type of stone and the size. You can usually grab a bag of river pebbles from your local hardware store for $5 to $7, but if you're doing a large project like a patio area, consult your local nursery or landscape company. Don't forget to measure first! Brick Nothing seems more beautiful and timeless than well-laid brick. However, this little red buddy can be quite a challenge. For one, brick patios can be plagued by salt stains, moss and weeds, and on top of that, they're expensive to lay. The can get very hot in the summer, and can be difficult to sweep or shovel. However, bricks are a very eco-friendly material. You can even get historical or used bricks from builders or construction companies.